needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Eight
Mighty Eight is a new car in Need for Madness 2, and is said to be the rival car of Radical One. Overview Mighty Eight is very good for racing, as he can take some hard hits (besides those from the four strongest cars; EL KING, MASHEEN, Dr Monstaa and arguably, Radical One) and keep going. Also, he has one of the highest accelerations in the game. he has poor air control so he has only mediocre stunts. Mighty Eight is probably the only racer aside from Formula 7 that can beat Radical One with medium difficulty in a race, having slightly a faster top speed than her but has horrible stunting. Mighty Eight is not very good for wasting; it is a weak car, not even usually able to waste Lead Oxide. Oddly however, the AI car is suicidally aggressive, often trying to waste large cars like those of the Big 3. Mighty Eight is ranked 1st in the Racing Tier List for her fast capabillities, good handling and the tendancy to send opponents flying (rarely), but is ranked low (12th) in the Wasting Tier list for her absymal wasting game and her tendency to get wasted easily. Therefore, she is mainly a Kamakaze car. Appearances She first appears in Stage 9: Majestic Duty in Need for Madness 2, where the player unlocks EL KING in the stage before (Maximum Overfly). The stage itself is relatively easy with EL King's superior wasting abillities. Mighty Eight becomes the player's worst challenge in stage 16: Four Dimensional Vertigo which her part in it is to beat the player to the finish. She is often wasted though due to her horrible stunt AI... she will not go to an electrified hoop in this stage, even though her health is critical. Note that in that stage other cars will not try to waste Mighy Eight. They will focus on wasting the player. Weaknesses The weak spots on this epic R8 are on the front and sides. Mighty Eight usually gets wasted when hitting a wall, or one of the Big 3 runs into. Her stunts are pretty good, but if Mighty Eight lands on the back, sides, or front, she can get heavily damaged. Also, because of her body shape and her center rotating point, which is at the center-top, she has absymal looping and it is NOT reccomended to try looping, unless you go off a Giant Ramp. Trivia * Mighty Eight's model is based off a real Audi R8 5.2 FSi V10. * Like Nimi, Mighty Eight's name is based on the car it's based on. * It is the second fastest car in Need For Madness 2, second only to Formula 7. * Some people classify this car similar to Formula 7 because of its speed and lacked strength as well as having a number / numeral in its name.﻿ *Mighty Eight does NOT have the rear spoiler that extends in the game as shown in the photo ---> *She also does not have an Audi badge as also shown in the photo. *When you hack Need For Madness 2, in the cars folder will be a file named audir8.rad, This is the Mighty Eight *A lot of car hackers made "tuned" versions of these cars, such as adding carbon hoods and a rear wins on the back. The stats on these cars seldom change. ﻿ Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class A Car Category:Car Statistics Category:Racers